Earth-37
by Starblaze Knight
Summary: After saving Earth-1 from the Dominators, Barry and Cisco take Alex and Kara to a world where Krypton was never destroyed. Canon divergent from episode 2.08 and the whole crossover event. Let's just say Alex was there with the Superhero gang fighting the Dominators because we all know she would have been great help and I was disappointed she wasn't in the crossover.


A/N: Written for the Superladies Challenge on Tumblr with the prompt Krypton.

* * *

Being transported by means of a portal to an alternate Earth to help defeat hostile aliens was something Alex never dreamed of yet here she was at a party celebrating just that. When Barry and Cisco had arrived on Earth-38 to see Kara and Supergirl's help was requested, Kara immediately called Alex, her brilliant bio-engineer sister who worked with the DEO and knew more about aliens than Barry's whole team combined. She also wanted Alex to be with her in this other world because they were better and stronger together.

As a thank you for helping save Earth-1 from the Dominators, Barry and Cisco had been secretly working to find an alternate world where Krypton still existed. It was the least they could do to repay Supergirl for helping them save their world. After several attempts they were finally successful in their search and Cisco managed to create a device that would transport the four of them to, what Cisco called, Earth-37.

Earth-37 was very different from the world Alex and Kara knew. Jeremiah Danvers was never missing, technology was vastly more advanced, and the planet Krypton was thriving and had formed some sort of alliance with Earth over a century ago. Earth would give Krypton some resources and in exchange they would receive Kryptonian protection against any non-friendly, otherworldly alien race. In fact, the two planets shared knowledge and in this version of Earth, all energy came from a renewable source-sun, water, wind.

Barry, Cisco, and Alex were so fascinated by all the advance technology that Kara agreed to let them walk around for an hour before they'd go to Krypton. Alex wished she could try to recreate these inventions when she got back to Earth-38, but she knew most of the technology on her Earth no longer existed since these advancements were mostly due to Kryptonian knowledge rather than advanced human technology. The flying cars, for example, relied on a Kryptonian power cell that was made materials not found nor heard of on Earth-38. When the allotted hour was up, Barry and Cisco opted to stay on Earth to find their counterparts and agreed to meet up with the Danvers later. As Alex and Kara stepped onto the transporter platform, the attendant entered in the coordinates to Argo City and with a final push of a button, Alex and Kara were beamed up to the center of the city on Krypton.

Growing up, Alex had heard all about Krypton from Kara but there was no comparison to experiencing and seeing it in person. The city in Kara's dream world under the Black Mercy didn't do Krypton justice. Apart from some new buildings, Argo City looked just like it had in the fantasy world. Breathtaking, clean, and sharp. Alex had thought that Earth was impressive but this was something else entirely. The Kryptonians had apparently only shared a fraction of their knowledge with the Humans.

With some nudging from Kara, Alex let herself be led away from the city to where the Zor-El family should live. Luckily the Danvers sisters of this world weren't home so Alex and Kara were able to go to the Zor-El house and pretend to be their doppelgangers. Meeting Kara's parents was something Alex would always remember and treasure. Zor-El and Alura weren't quite the same parents Kara knew but up until Kara was sent to Earth, their history seemed the same.

As Kara spoke with her "parents" in Kryptonese, Alex got the feeling that that Zor-El knew something was different about them. They would talk about things that happened here that Alex and Kara had no memory of since Krypton's timeline ended over a decade ago in their world. The main thing that gave their cover away was Alex speaking the Kryptonian language, she wasn't as fluent as her counterpart was and spoke with more of an accent. Suffice to say, Zor-El and Alura knew something was off about them and it wasn't long before Zor-El figured out that Kara and Alex weren't from here.

Advanced as the Kryptonian race was, traveling to alternate worlds wasn't unheard of and had even been attempted before. As Alex knew all too well, not all Alien spaceship sightings were from crazy conspiracists. Zor-El and Alura weren't upset at all though when Kara revealed the truth. On the contrary they were fascinated to hear about this other world and invited Alex and Kara to join them for lunch to exchanged stories.

Fate was an interesting thing. Even in this world the Danvers and Zor-El family were intertwined. Jeremiah and Eliza were still scientists and worked on numerous projects with Zor-El and his team of scientists, one project leading them to actually live on Krypton for a few years to perform the experiment and observe the results. That was how Kara and Lexie (as the Alexandra of this world liked to be called) met and became best friends.

It was heartbreaking to know that just one alternate universe over on their Earth, number 38, Krypton had fallen to neglect and no longer existed. Krypton was truly a beautiful place and Alex would take in all the sights and culture while she could before they had to go back. A few hours before having to meet Barry and Cisco, Kara took Alex on a tour of all her favorite places and before they knew it, it was time to head home. Before leaving, Zor-El and Alura gave a Kara a family photo of the three of them (Kara could pretend that it was her in the picture) and a picture to Alex of the Danvers family.

Earth-37 might have been considered more perfect since Alex and Kara both had their families unbroken, but Alex wouldn't trade anything in the world to have Kara be her sister. She held onto the hope that her family could be still be reunited once they managed to track down CADMUS and find her father. She didn't get to visit her father this time but Alex vowed that one day she and Kara would be back and they would visit the Danvers.

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking about writing another chapter with Alex visiting her alternate family. Would anyone be interested in that?


End file.
